


Hiding from Halloween

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Speechless (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Small Penis, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Ray DiMeo hated family holidays, they were torture to the teenager and this year he was stuck with his cousin, Duncan. This year, as much as the teen boy would try, Ray wouldn't be able to hide from Halloween.
Relationships: Ray DiMeo/Duncan (Speechless)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hiding from Halloween

Family holidays were one of the worst form of tortures for sixteen-year-old Ray, with the teen already living what compared to his friends was a nightmare. It has gotten worse this year, however. They would be spending Halloween this year with his Uncle’s family, meaning that he would have to spend time with his annoying cousin Duncan. He had managed to survive Thanksgiving by hiding away in the kitchen, cooking the food but this year he wouldn’t get that luxury.

Normally he wouldn’t say anything bad about one of his family members, despite them being a common annoyance in his life. Duncan however, was a boy that he couldn’t even find one good adjective to actually describe the boy. With his most annoying feature being that he constantly used the same word repeatedly. To the point of that Ray had refused to ever use the words again.

While he would have been having a nightmare about his cousin, Ray’s dreams for the night were instead taken over by a joking comment from his older brother and read out by his sister. 

“At least he hasn’t given any of us a lap dance…” Dylan read out, before gagging. “So gross…”

“JJ! That’s soooo wrong…” Ray protested.

Despite the protest, Ray’s mind was on the thought of Duncan giving him a lap dance. Something that wasn’t helping with his desire to stay away from his cousin, when his mind was literally focused on him.

As Halloween got closer, Ray’s nightmare of having to put up with his cousin only got worse. Dylan revealed that she wasn't going to be home. She was going on a ‘date’ with her crush Rev to a halloween themed party at the school. 

Leaving him to deal with Duncan, alone.

“Come on Dylan! You can’t do this to me…” Ray whined, the teenager using his hands to highlight how frustrated he was with the entire idea.

Dylan simply shrugged her shoulders. “How is it my issue that you can’t get a girlfriend…”

“I can! The girl just…” Ray attempted, before struggling to find a way to finish his protest.

“Has a boyfriend… who isn’t you and is sooo much hotter…” Dylan smirked. Despite the smirk, she wasn't lying with the girl having thought about the hotness known as Zane numerous times before she had met Rev.

“Ugh! MOM!” Ray finally cried in frustration.

His mother only sighed in annoyance and raised an eyebrow at her younger son. "You need to relax, you are just going to have to handle it since there's nothing we can do. I'm going to have to deal with his mother crying and you don't hear me complaining!"

"You have been complaining about it ALL DAY!" Ray screamed.

Ray however could only groan when his mother just gave him another look. Wondering why he couldn't just let Duncan go and hang out with JJ for the night, and let him have some peace and watch some of his favourite shows without his family interrupting. He couldn't even get one night to himself and avoid the idiots that enjoyed dressing up on Halloween. Ray could only hope that his cousin would want to go trick or treating, leaving him to stay home as planned.

His hope was dashed when Duncan rejected the idea and didn't want to go, at all. 

Instead his cousin was interested in staying home and watching some television as well. Stating that he had grown out of trick or treating. Ray didn't believe him. He couldn't however get the teen to go and trick or treat, so was going to be forced to deal with him. The teen didn't expect to get sick of his cousin mere minutes into the first show they watched together, with Duncan going on about every girl who came on screen.

"She is SMOKING!" Duncan whistled. When a girl came on screen, clad in nothing more than a mini-skirt and a low cut shirt that highlighted her cleavage.

"Yeah." Ray agreed. Not willing to disagree when the girl had definitely caused his cock to twitch slightly. She even looked a little like Jillian.

"Mm, she could so come and take a ride. If you get what I mean." Duncan grinned.

"Dude!" Ray protested. Feeling extremely awkward at the thought of his cousin talking like that.

"What! She makes me want to go and nut!" Duncan replied. Grabbing onto his crotch and thrusting upwards. While he wasn't hard, he was enjoying the fact his cousin looked like he was internally freaking out.

"Did you have to tell me that?" Ray groaned. Not wanting his cousin to think that he wanted to see Duncan like that, despite being slightly interesting in comparing his cousin's cock to the other guys he had seen hard.

"Oh I know. Wicked idea. We should jerk off together." Duncan smirked. "I've not done it for a while and I doubt you get your nut off often since you SHARE a bedroom."

"Duncan!" Ray protested. Feeling a little awkward about the entire situation, not believing that he might be jerking off with his cousin.

"Come on, It will be wicked!" Duncan grinned.

Ray groaned slightly from the use of the word 'wicked', since he doubted that his cousin even knew what the word meant. He released a sigh as he leant back against the couch. "Fine, let's just do it."

"Yas!" Duncan beamed. His cousin rolling his eyes since he believed that Duncan would have fist pumped if he could have.

Leaning back against the couch, Ray focused on what was about to happen and nervously took a deep breath. He sighed and slowly moved his hand down and began to massage his cock through his jeans, not wanting to pull his cock out when he was still soft. Since he wasn't really that impressive looking when he was soft. Duncan decided to follow his older cousin's lead and was massaging his own length, he however had slipped his hand into his jeans and boxer briefs. With the younger boy being the first to moan from the feeling of his cock being in his bare hand, without the layers of fabric between. Ray looked over at his cousin and gave him an awkward smile with the younger boy blushing and returning the smile.

"As I said, it's been a while." Duncan muttered.

Ray just gave an awkward smile in return and continued to fondle himself until he was hard, with the boy's looking each other in the eyes as they moved onto the next part. Deciding to simply whip it out for now, Ray and Duncan slowly pulled their now hardened cock out of their bottoms. Revealing to the older boy that he was smaller than his younger cousin.

Something that had him wanting to run and hide. Ashamed of his small four and a half inch length.

The pair of boys found themselves checking out each other's cock for a few moments. With Duncan smirking as he saw just how hairy his older cousin was. He looked like he didn’t know anything about trimming or keeping it neat. He might be younger but even he knew that girls wouldn’t like a boy that hairy looking. Despite wanting to snort at his older cousin’s revealed cock, Duncan joined his cousin as the pair of them began to slowly stroke themselves. With Ray trying to look elsewhere as he jerked off despite knowing that his cousin's eyes were focused on his cock. The cousin's sat there stroking their cocks next to each other for a little while, before Duncan finally broke the nervous silence.

"This is so much cooler then trick or treating." Duncan grinned. As he continued to move his hand on the length of his cock.

"You're jacking off with your cousin." Ray replied. Rolling his eyes slightly from the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yas!" Duncan grinned. His hand picking up the pace a little on his cock.

As they continued to slowly stroke themselves, Duncan found himself watching his cousin. With the boy noticing how Ray's lips would stay open very slightly as the boy focused on stroking his cock and nothing else. His eyes would then drift down to his cousin's slightly longer cock, while it was smaller than some of the boys that he had seen during school. Ray definitely was lacking in the length department. Wanting to see more of his cousin, Duncan let go of his cock and slowly removing his shirt, with Ray watching as Duncan's cock slapped his cousin's chest.

"Duncan! What are you doing?" Ray protested. With the boy's protest growing when Duncan began to undo his jeans and slipped them down his legs, along with his boxer briefs. To leave the younger boy completely naked.

"Getting more comfortable." Duncan grinned. "You should join me."

"W-What?" Ray stuttered.

"Come on, it feels awesome!" Duncan replied.

Ray thought about it for a few moments before groaning loudly, as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulls it off. Revealing his slightly undefined chest to his younger cousin who definitely had a better chest. Duncan grinned at his cousin who rolled his eyes slightly, while undoing his own bottoms and removing them, to leave both of the cousins completely naked. With Duncan noting that he had a little more pubic hair then his cousin, who seemed almost hairless. Now naked and their clothes having been discarded onto a nearby chair, the cousin's slowly returned to stroking their cocks next to each other. The pair continued for a while, until Ray decided to do something that he found himself curious about doing when he saw his cousin's cock. 

Letting go of his cock, Ray climbed off of the couch before moving in front of his younger cousin who let go of his own cock to look up at his older cousin. Duncan's eyes opened wide as Ray dropped down onto his knees in front of him, with the boy subconsciously opening his legs up to let the older boy get closer. The boy's shock only grew when Ray reached out and grabbed onto his cock with Duncan thrusting upwards to force more of his length into Ray's grip. Ray stroked his cousin's cock for a few moments before leaning in and engulfing the larger five incher. 

A size that had Ray jealous, since he knew now that even his little cousin was bigger than his own small member.

"Ray!" Duncan moaned.

Ray grinned at the sound of Duncan's moaning his name, but focused on beginning to bob up and down on the thing length much to the pleasure of his more and likely virgin cousin. As he continued to bob on his cousin's cock, Ray reached up and cupped Duncan's small balls, giving them a firm squeeze. His older cousin smirked slightly from Duncan's continuous moans as he began to roll his cousin's smaller balls around in his hand, occasionally squeezing them to make the boy moan louder. 

Ray's continued work on his balls and shaft had Duncan getting very close to his edge. Something that caused the younger boy beginning to thrust his cock further into Ray's mouth. With Ray struggling a little as he was forced to deep throat his cousin's cock, but slowly getting into the technique, as he didn't want to stop until he was tasting Duncan's cum. He assumed that it would be sweeter than most of the other cum, he had tried but wanted to make sure.

"Oh god, Ray. I'm going to cum cous." Duncan moaned. The boy grabbing onto Ray's face and beginning to almost fuck his cousin's face hard.

It only took a few more moments of his rapid face fucking before Duncan moaned loudly an started shooting a load of his cum into Ray's mouth. The older boy swallowed the first shot of his cousin's cum and noticing that it was as sweet as he believed. He didn't get the chance to swallow the rest of his load. Once Duncan had finished shooting his load into his cousin's mouth, Ray eased off of the length and stood back up. Unable to think of any words at the moments but wanting to thank his cousin, Duncan grabbed Ray and kissed his cousin passionately. Ray found himself kissing back after a few moments, still not really getting into the idea of kissing his cousin but not minding it either. As his tongue slid into Ray's mouth, Duncan found himself tasting a little of his own cum and not minding it. The kiss broke moments later and the cousins grinned at each other awkwardly.

"That was," Ray began. Struggling to work out how to describe the fact that he just been face fucked by his cousin's cock and had swallowed Duncan's load.

"SICK!" Duncan exclaimed.

The blond sat back down on the couch and beamed over at Ray. This was better than any video game or even going out and trick or treating. No bag of chocolate that he could easily buy would compare to having his dick sucked by someone. Even if that someone was his weird cousin Ray, who seemed to always be ready to have a panic attack about everything.

"Uh, I guess." Ray shrugged. Not entirely sure what the word 'sick' actually meant but deciding that his cousin meant it in a good way. He barely knew what Duncan was saying most of the time. Even JJ was easier to understand without his board. "We so can't tell anyone about us doing this, like ever. Our parents would kill us if they knew we had done THAT!"

"Dude, you need to relax. Our parents aren't going to find out about this." Duncan replied. He definitely wasn't going to tell anyone about fooling around with his cousin.

"NO ONE can know. Not our family or our friends. NO ONE!" Ray pushed. Shuddering at the mere thought of Dylan finding out about this and what his sister would do to embarrass him about it.

"Ray! Dude, I'm not going to tell anyone that I fucked my MALE cousin." Duncan replied.

"Thank you." Ray responded. Before stopping and his mouth dropping as he realised what Duncan had just said. "Wait! Fuck? Who said anything about us fucking! And who said that you would fuck me!"

"Well I just figured that this was where this was going. Since our family members are going to be out for a while." Duncan shrugged.

The blond didn't want to say that he had been wanting to fuck Ray ever since he had seen the boy's ass when they had stripped down. There was just something about Ray's thin near flat ass that made him want it. He could only see a small curve that highlighted his cousin's ass but that didn't stop him from finding it almost hot.

Remembering the second bit of Ray's rant, Duncan answered his cousin. "And seriously, you don't look like you could top."

"I could fuck someone!" Ray protested. When he got a raised eyebrow from his cousin, Ray groaned. "I COULD!"

"Then why are you looking at my dick?" Duncan teased.

"Ugh. I'M NOT!" Ray cried. While he had been fucked before, he didn't really want his cousin to think that he was some submissive bottom that Duncan would be able to fuck anytime they visited. Even if he was curious in feeling his younger cousin's five inch cock in his ass and seeing how his cousin compared.

Duncan smirked at his cousin's cry of protest, since he knew Ray was doing it a little too loudly for him to be completely truthful. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Since there's nothing else to do and you think you're Mr. Top. Go for it and let's see how badly you do." Ray replied. With the boy releasing a slight groan, since he knew that the cousin wasn't going to take silence as an answer and if he wanted his younger cousin to do it then he would have to answer him.

"Oh, I will be awesome." Duncan grinned.

"So how are we going to do this?" Ray questioned. With the boy guessing that the younger boy was a complete virgin and wouldn't know how to do it.

"Um, you bend over and grab onto the couch?" Duncan suggested. Hoping that he sounded slightly comfortable.

"Sure." Ray replied. It wasn't the worst of choices that his cousin could have made. Duncan watched as his older boy moved around before Ray grabbed the back of his couch and bent over while spreading his legs to give Duncan access to his ass. "Use some of your spit as lube."

"Okay." Duncan gulped. Glad that his cousin was bent over and his cousin see his nervousness.

The younger boy spat into his hand which made Ray a little grossed out knowing that his cousin's spit was going to be entering his ass but it would be better than no lubricant since that would hurt more. Once Duncan had used his spit to lube up his cock, Duncan slowly moved over to his cousin and stood behind his cousin's ass. Unwilling to ever admit that he felt his cock twitch from being so close to Ray's ass like this, or the fact he found said ass, kind of hot. 

Nervously, the younger boy reached out and used one of his hands to grab onto his brother's hips. With Ray freezing a little from the feeling of his cousin's hand on his ass with the boy waiting until he felt the mushroom head of Duncan's cock against his hole. Ray stopped himself from moaning slightly as Duncan's head pushed against his entrance before being forced to when it slipped into him.

"Oh fuck cous." Duncan moaned.

Duncan was loving the feeling of his cousin's ass tightening around his invading cock and almost squeezing it like it was wanting to force his cum out of him and into it. He continued to push deeper into his older cousin's ass until his entirely length was inside of Ray. The cousin found themselves releasing a moan at the same time, as Duncan stayed still inside of Ray's ass.

"Mm, oh god. Duncan!" Ray moaned. As his cousin's cock began to slide back and forth inside of him.

The boy continued to let moans escape him as his cousin's cock slid in and out of him. While it didn't exactly live up to the individual who had first fucked him and taken his virginity, Ray did have to give it up to his cousin. Duncan definitely had the energy and passion to give him a harder than normal fucking. Even if he knew his cousin wasn't going to last long with the pace that he was using since he was going a bit too wild. Through he guessed that he would be that wild if he was fucking someone for the first time as well, not that he really thought he would ever fuck someone since he preferred bottoming more. 

Since he hadn't already shot his load like his younger cousin, Ray found himself getting onto the edge quickly. With the older boy knowing that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, so reached down and grabbed onto his cock. Duncan grinned when he realised what his cousin was doing and picked up the pace of his thrusts as Ray furiously stoked himself until Ray's small load of cum shot out of his four and a half-inch cock and onto the couch below him.

"Mm, oh yeah. Ray." Duncan grunted. 

The blond getting close to the edge of his orgasm due to the feeling of Ray's ass tightening from his cousin's orgasm. Knowing that he needed to shoot soon, the teen released a grunt as he began using faster pace as he fucked his cousin as hard as he could.

"No c-cumming in me! Pull out!" Ray cried. 

While he was letting his annoying cousin fuck him, he didn't really want Duncan's load inside of him. That honour belonged to someone else. However, when he felt something flooding into him, Ray's eyes opened wide as he realised what his cousin had just done. With the teen wanting to squirm from the weirdness of it being inside of him 

"Oh come on! Dude! Did you seriously just cum in my ass?"

"Yasssss" Duncan grinned. The boy continued to thrust his slowly softening cock inside of his cousin and pushing his cum deeper in.

Ray groaned both from the feeling and his cousin's use of the annoying word. "What does that even MEAN?"

"Oh. It's like the word: yes." Duncan explained. While easing himself out of his cousin's ass, with Ray squirming a little more from the loss of Duncan's cock inside of him. He flopped back lazily on the couch, spreading out into the softness and casting a wide grin at his work. Ray’s hairy hole was dripping with his load, marking his cousin as his little cum dump. “You like my cum inside of you, don’t you?”

“D-”

“Maybe you should begin referring to me as daddy…” Duncan purred, deciding that he wanted to make this embarrassing for his ultra hairy, small older cousin. Having loved the feeling of dominating him sexually and filling his ass with his cum.

Sighing and submissively, Ray whispered: “Yes, Daddy…”

“Okay, EW!” From her spot in the doorway, Dylan found herself wanting to puke as she said in disgust. “You two losers are revolving as fuck… seriously Ray, DUNCAN!?”

Ray jumped up and screamed, his voice high pitched like a girl. Covering himself up quickly with a pillow, the pale boy stared at his little sister wondering just how long she had been there. It was too late to lie, she had seen everything already and literally just heard him call their annoying cousin ‘Daddy’. Which had made his cock twitch but now seeing Dylan standing there was making his cock begin to deflate. Feeling the cum running down his leg, Ray clenched to hold it all in. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Dylan! I thought you were on a date with that Rev guy!” Ray cried out, a growl in his voice. 

There was no way some Halloween party ran this short, or that Dylan and Rev would chose to come back to their shit hole of a house. Picking up some of his clothes, the meek teenage boy muttered to himself about how unfair it was getting caught. While, annoyingly enough, Duncan just sat there on the couch playing with his cock wearing a cheeky grin on his handsome face. Ray even caught him giving them a little wink while stroking his five-inch cock, moving up and down along it's still rock hard length while the siblings argued.

He had been hoping that he would be able to bang Dylan as well, and this might be his chance.

“Of course I’m on a date, you don’t think i’m going to waste someone as hot as Rev in some lame party do you…? We were coming home to make use of an empty house to fill something else empty.” Dylan snorted, smirking as Ray’s eyes widened and her boyfriend behind her blushed slightly. “Of course you had to be home being disgusting and feral with our LITTLE cousin…”

She growled at the older boy, rolling her eyes at the thought of any girl finding that attractive. Her brother was so hairy, he looked so small.

Stepping out from behind the angry girl, Rev gave a nervous wave. “Uh, sh-should I just go home?”

“Nahhhh man, stick around a little. This might get good,” Duncan chimed in with a smirk, looking cute dark-haired boy up and down. Licking his lips, he looked down to see the boy’s pants getting a little tight. “Yasssss, defs stick around!”

Dylan turned her attention to her cousin. “Shut it, Duncan. Or I’ll tell your mother that you slept with Yeti over there…”

“Can I sleep with him instead?” Offering himself up to Rev made the wrestling boy gulp. “Us boys are naked, you should be too!”


End file.
